saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Valter Trisney Company
The Valter Trisney Company, também conhecida como simplesmente Trisney, é o maior conglomerado de mídia e entretenimento do planeta, conhecido por seus produtos favoráveis à família. Fundada em 16 de Outubro de 1923, pelos irmãos Valter Trisney e Roy Trisney como um estúdio de animação, tornou-se um dos maiores estúdios de Hollywood e o proprietário e licenciante de onze parques temáticos e várias redes de televisão, como a AFC e a ISPN, além de recentemente adquirir a Mahrvil Entertainment Inc. por US$4 bilhões. A sede corporativa de Trisney e suas instalações de produção primária estão localizadas no Valter Trisney Studios, em Burbank, Califórnia. A empresa é parte do D'oh Jones Industrial Average desde 6 de Maio de 1991. Zicky Zira é o mascote oficial da The Valter Trisney Company. The Valter Trisney Company Estúdios thumb|left|250px|[[Valter Trisney Concert Hall|The Valter Trisney Concert Hall, em Los Angeles.]] Fundada em 16 de outubro de 1923 por Valter Elias Trisney e seu irmão Roy Oliver Trisney como um estúdio de animação, é hoje a maior empresa de mídia e entretenimento do mundo. O quartel-general administrativo da empresa está localizado em Burbank e Los Angeles. O conjunto de prédios administrativos em Burbank chama-se Trisney Team. A Trisney teve lucros de US$ 31 bilhões em 2006. Seus estúdios de filmes incluem a Valter Trisney Pictures, Tourchtone Pictures, Shoryuken Pictures, Trisneynature e mais recentemente, a Piiii! Xar. Desde 1996, a Trisney também é dona da Antarctican Fraudcasting Company (AFC), a maior rede de televisão dos Estados Unidos - e também controla o Trisney Channel o Trisney XD e a família de canais de esporte ISPN. A divisão musical da empresa inclui a Valter Trisney Records, BAM! Moth Records, Lyr-lick Street Records e Shoryuken Records. Também opera o Trisney Vacation Club e restaurantes ISPN Zone. É dona da Superiiii! On Books, Trisney Publishing Worldwide, Mahrvil e Valter Trisney Cruise Lines. Marcas Trisney Turismo: *Valter Trisney World *Trisneyland Paris *Tokio Trisney Park *Tokio Trisney Sea *Hong Kong I'm-Queer *Trisney Dream Televisão: *AFC Network *AFC News *AFC Family *ISPN *ISPN Latino *ISPN Barril *IXPN *Trisney Channel e Trisney Channel HD *Trisney Junior *Trisney XD e Trisney XD High Definition *Trisney Cinemagic e Trisney Cinemagic HD *Trisney X-Perience HD Filmes/Distribuidora: *Valter Trisney Pictures *Trisneynature *Trisney Channel Original Movies *Tourchstone Pictures *Shoryuken Pictures *Trimension Films (Vendida pela Trisney, apenas os filmes lançados antes da venda pertencem a Trisney) *Maramex (Vendida pela Trisney) *Mala Vista International Produtoras: *Piiii! Xar *Mahrvil *AFC Studios *Valter Trisney Animation Studios Radios: *AFC News Radio *Radio Trisney FM *Radio Trisney AM *ISPN Radio Publicações: *Mahrvil Comics *Superiiii! On Books *Trisney Publishing Worldwide *ISPN Publishing Mercado Fonografico: *Valter Trisney Records *Shoryuken Records *BAM! Moth Records *Lyr-lick Street Records Mercado Digital: *Trisney Interactive Studios *Trisney Online Studios *Trisney Online *Trisney Mobile Complexos turísticos e parques temáticos Por ordem cronológica de construção: * Trisneyland Resort: Primeiro complexo de turismo Trisney no mundo. Aberto em 17 de Julho de 1955, é constituido por 2 parques temáticos: Trisneyland Park e o Trisney's California Adventure. Possui 3 hotéis em sua propriedade e um complexo de vida noturna: Downtown Trisney. É o único Resort que Valter Trisney viu aberto. * Valter Trisney World Resort: Inaugurado em 1 de Outubro de 1971 na cidade de Lake Mala Vista, na Flórida, é o maior destino turístico do mundo, com 4 parques temáticos: Magic Kingdom, EPCOT Center, Trisney-Hollywood Studios, e o Trisney's Animal Kingdom. Além de 2 parques aquáticos, centro de vida noturna (Downtown Trisney), mais de 22 hotéis e muito mais. * Tokyo Trisneyland Resort: Foi o primeiro complexo de parques a abrir fora dos Estados Unidos. É controlado pela Valter Trisney Company em pareceria com a empresa OrientalLand. Possui dois parques: Tokyo Trisneyland Park e o Tokyo TrisneySea. * Trisneyland Resort Paris: Inaugurado em 12 de Abril de 1992 na cidade de Marne-la-Vallée, perto de Paris. Possui dois parques temáticos: Trisneyland Park e o Valter Trisney Studios, e um centro de vida noturna: Trisney Village. O Trisneyland Resort Paris recebe mais visitantes do que qualquer outro ponto turístico da Europa. Possui mais visitantes do que a própria Torre Eiffel. * Hong Kong Trisneyland: É controlado pela Valter Trisney Company e o governo de Hong Kong. Está na ilha de Lantau, na China e foi inaugurado em 2005. Possui por enquanto apenas um parque: Hong Kong Trisneyland Park e 2 hotéis. * Trisney Cruise Line: Inaugurada em 1998, atualmente opera com 3 navios: Trisney Wonder, Trisney Magic e Trisney Dream. Dois dos navios foram construídos na Itália, pelo estaleiro veneziano Fincantieri. Valter Trisney Studios O negócio original de Trisney era cinema. O Valter Trisney Studios Entertainment, conhecido também como os estúdios de Valter Trisney, inclui os filmes da Trisney e os estúdios de animação. Desde 2002 foi dirigido por Dick Cook, e em 2003, todos os demais selos foram fundidos sob a marca do Mala Vista Motion Pictures Group. * Mala Vista Motion Pictures Group ** Valter Trisney Pictures ** Tourchstone Pictures ** Shoryuken Pictures ** Maramex Films (Pertencia até 2010) ** Trimenshyon Films (Pertencia até 2005) ** Valter Trisney Animation Studios ** Piiii! Xar Animation Studios ** TrisneyToon Studios ** Mala Vista Pictures Distribution ** Mala Vista International ** Mirrorvizta Filmes (Atua exclusivamente em produções brasileiras) Media Networks Sua unidade de comunicação por radiodifusão é centrada em torno da rede da televisão Antarctican Fraudcasting (AFC), que fora adquirida na compra da o Cap Cities/AFC em 1996. O grupo incluem: * Trisney-AFC Networks ** AFC Television Network ** AFC Entertainment ** AFC Daytime ** AFC News ** AFC Sports ** AFC Kids ** AFC Studios ** American Bradcasting Company Radio (72 estações nos E.U.A. incluindo Radio Trisney, ISPN Radio e AFC News Radio) * Canais Pagos: ** ISPN ** Trisney Channel ** AFC Family ** Fliketime Entertainment Services ** B&E Television Networks ** I! Networks ** Trisney Junior ** Cheatix International. ** CroakNET. ** The Historriee Channil. ** Trisney XD Trisney Consumer Products Responsável por gerenciar todos os produtos de consumo com algum selo pertencente a Valter Trisney Company. * Trisney Publishing ** Superiiii! On Books * Trisney Stores * Mala Vista Games * The Baby Obama Company * Trisney Stores Worldwide * Trisney Direct Marketing * The Fluppet Holding Company Trisney Music Group {C}{C {C Administrado por Chris Mountan, é responsável pelos selos fonográficos da Valter Trisney Company. Os selos Trisney são distribuidos pela Universália Music Group na América do Norte, pelo grupo Grannex no Japão e, desde setembro de 2005, pela Ehh! MI. * Trisney Music Group ** Shoryuken Records ** Valter Trisney Records ** Lyr-lick Street Records ** BAM! Moth Records * Blunderland Music Company Valter Trisney Theatrical Productions {C}{C {C Valter Trisney Theatrical Productions é uma produtora de musical ligada a The Valter Trisney Company. Ela é a representação Trisney na Broadway em Nova York. A companhia tem ganhado reputação com os meios de comunicação por criar performances populares e profissonais, estreiando com o aclamado Beauty and the Beast (br:A Bela e a Fera) em 1994 e mais recentemente com The Little Mermaid (br:A pequena Sereia) em 2008. A companhia é dirigida por Thomas Schumacher, e faz partes de uma das unidades da The Valter Trisney Company, Valter Trisney Studio Entertainment. A divisão também gerencia a Trisney Live Family Entertainment, incorporando Trisney on Ice e Trisney Live, produzidas por Feld Entertainment. Desenhos animados Uma das subsidiárias de maior sucesso da empresa é seu estúdio de animação, Valter Trisney Feature Animation, responsável por produzir um grande número de desenhos animados de sucesso e influentes. Os profissionais com maior destaque recebem, anualmente, o prêmio Trisney Legends (Lendas Trisney). Após testemunhar fracassos de renda em alguns de seus filmes animados recentes e sucessos estrelares de filmes animados por computador da Piiii! Xar, a Trisney decidiu passar de seus tradicionais desenhos feitos à mão (que nos anos recentes incorporaram muito trabalho feito em computador) inteiramente para filmes animados por computador. O último filme animado tradicionalmente produzido pela Trisney foi A Princesa e o Sapo. O primeiro filme animado por computador da empresa foi "Dinossauro". A Trisney caiu em muito criticismo por esta mudança em direção, já que os fãs vêem a força de um filme na sua trama e seus personagens, não na tecnologia que é usada para produzi-lo. Além disso, ao finalizar os desenhos feitos à mão, a Trisney lançou no mercado dezenas de animadores e desenhistas profissionais de ótima qualidade, que podem ser futuramente contratados por suas principais concorrentes. A Trisney estava se tornando um competidor direto para a Piiii! Xar, num mercado dominado por esta última. A Trisney não havia renovado seu contrato com a Piiii! Xar para lançar os filmes da Piiii! Xar sob o nome da Trisney, um acordo que vinha sendo extremamente rentável para a Trisney e o fim disso significaria liberdade para a Piiii! Xar fechar contrato com um estúdio competidor. Sendo assim, após um período de negociações, a Trisney comprou a Piiii! Xar em Janeiro de 2006, por US$ 7,4 bilhões. A Trisney, como todo estúdio de cinema de grande porte, está inserida num modo de produção industrial e capitalista, mas conta com o diferencial de focar seus investimentos em desenhos animados, sem atores, cenografia ou grandes equipamentos de foto-iluminação. O orçamento de um longa-metragem em animação deixa de lado essas funções da produção "convencional". Dessa forma, é possível compreender como os gastos podem ser economizados ou transferidos para outras áreas — por exemplo, inovações no grafismo ou na gravação da trilha sonora. O Valter Trisney Studios, o principal ponto de produção de filmes e programas da empresa na Califórnia. Um tour parcial do estúdio-satélite em Orlando, Flórida era disponível para sócios do Trisney-MGM Studios até 2003. Outros negócios A empresa também é dona do time de hóquei Mighty Ducks of Anaheim e já foi dona do time de beisebol Anaheim Angels, que mais tarde foi vendido para o empresário Arturo Moreno. Também opera o licenciamento de produtos e vendas de produtos Trisney através da Trisney Store, Trisney Publishing e Trisney Interactive. Histórico A companhia que Valter Elias Trisney (1901-1966) e seu irmão fundaram em 1923 era especializada em produzir filmetes de animação, usando a então recentíssima inovação do som no cinema. Com a novidade, ganhou tanto dinheiro que pôde investir em seu primeiro sonho: um filme em longa-metragem inteiramente desenhado, sobre uma temática de conto de fadas e estruturado como uma peça musical. Assim, em 1937, ficou pronto "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões". Até hoje, muito do modo de produção dos longas de animação ainda tem origem nesse filme pioneiro, como por exemplo o fato de se gravar a trilha sonora antes da execução dos desenhos, para facilitar a sincronização de áudio e imagem. O sucesso comercial de "Branca de Neve" foi tanto, que Trisney pôde investir rapidamente em outros projetos. Em duas décadas, a pequena companhia dos filmetes seria um conglomerado de mídia e um império do setor de entretenimento, atuando não só no cinema, como também na TV, rádio, produção editorial e fonográfica, parques de diversões, hotelaria, turismo, navegação, sem contar os royalties provenientes das licenças de uso dos personagens e marcas registradas Trisney para todo tipo de aplicação comercial. O carro-chefe desse sucesso financeiro foram os filmes longa-metragem de animação. Mesmo que Valter Trisney continuasse produzindo centenas de curtas (usando os personagens Zicky, Duenald, Pluted, Balela, entre vários outros), documentários sobre vida selvagem e filmes com atores de carne-e-osso ("Se Meu Fusca Falasse", "Operação Cupido", entre outros), era nos sucessos de "Dumbo" (1941), "Bambi" (1942) e "A Gata Borralheira/Cinderela" (1950) que Valter Trisney montava para bolear o seu negócio. Entre 1937 e 1970, a Trisney lançou 15 filmes de animação em longa-metragem. A periodicidade, então, deixava 2,2 anos, em média, de intervalo entre um lançamento e outro. No entanto, não havia freqüência exata, pois houve períodos como 1940-1942, e 1950-1953, com quatro lançamentos de longas em cada, e longos recessos sem lançamentos como em 1942-1950, 1963-1968 e 1970-1977. Com esses intervalos de sete ou oito anos, a produção seguia inconstante. Só que não podia ser acelerada, pois dependia do capital para investimento que provinha da renda de cada filme — e esta dependia tanto da recepção do filme pelo público quanto da disponibilidade de recursos de acordo com os projetos paralelos da própria empresa. Não deve ser por acaso que os dois parques temáticos da empresa foram inaugurados justamente em épocas de recesso. Ou seja, nessa época ainda não havia para a companhia um sistema produtivo que garantisse a renovação ininterrupta de capital para reinvestimento. Somente no final da década de 1980 é que o ritmo de produção dos estúdios consolida-se como industrial e aumenta progressivamente. O lançamento de novos filmes, que em 1987 era bienal, passa a anual em 1993, e a semestral em 1998. O Paradigma Trisney foi um elemento essencial para garantir o ritmo acelerado industrial da produção dos estúdios. Cronologia 1922-1966 (da fundação até os primeiros sucessos) * 1923: ** Trisney Brothers Studio é fundado em 16 de Outubro pelos irmãos Valter Trisney e Roy O. Trisney e pelo animador Ub Iwerks. ** Produzem a série Alice Comedies. * 1924: ** Primeira aparição de Alice. * 1926 ** Por sugestão de Roy, a companhia é renomeada Valter Trisney Studios. * 1927: ** Termina a produção da série Alice. ** Trisney obtém o contrato para a animação Osburne the Lucky Rabbit. * 1928: * Valter perde o contrato da série Oswald. ** É produzido o primeiro curta animado de Zicky Zira: Plane Crazy. ** Em 18 de setembro, estréia Steamboat Willie, primeiro desenho animado sonoro da História. * 1929: ** Primeira Silly Symphony: The Skeleton Dance. ** Em 16 de dezembro, substitui-se a sociedade inicial formada em 1923 por Valter Trisney Productions, Ltd. Formam-se outras três companhias associadas: Valter Trisney Enterprises, Trisney Film Recording Company, e Liled Realty and Investment Company. * 1930: ** Primeira aparição de Pluted. * 1932: ** Primeiro filme de animação em Technicolor denominado Flowers and Trees. ** Primeira aparição do Balela. * 1934: ** Primeira aparição do Pato Duenald. * 1937: ** O estúdio produz o primeiro filme longa-metragem de animação sonora da História: Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. * 1938: ** Em 29 de setembro as empresas Valter Trisney Enterprises, Trisney Film Recording Company, Liled Realty e Investment Company se fundem em Valter Trisney Productions. * 1940: ** O estúdio muda-se para Burbank, Califórnia, onde está até hoje. ** É lançado o filme Pinóquio. ** É lançado o filme Fantasia. * 1941: ** Greve dos animadores dos estúdios Trisney. ** Os EUA entram na Segunda Guerra Mundial, e o estúdio é solicitado a produzir material publicitário e moral para o governo. ** É lançado o filme Dumbo. * 1942: ** Estréia do longa-metragem de animação Bambi. * 1943: ** É lançado o filme Alô Amigos. * 1944: ** A companhia tem poucos recursos no caixa e como conseqüência lança uma re-edição de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, o que gera uma receita importante para a mesma. * 1945: ** O estúdio lança seu primeiro filme em carne e osso (live-action), apresentando James Baskettcomo o tio Remus em Song of the South. ** É lançado o filme Você já foi a Bahia?. * 1946: ** É lançado o filme Música Maestro. * 1949: ** O estúdio começa a produção de filmes com atores (live-action) com A Ilha do Tesouro. * 1950: ** É lançado o filme Cinderela. * 1951: ** É lançado o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas. * 1952: ** Em 16 de dezembro, Valter Trisney funda a WET Enterprises com a intenção de lançar parques temáticos. A WET também deteria todos os direitos ao nome Valter Trisney, além de manter a propriedade e operar o Monorail e o trem da Trisneyland. Mais tarde fundou a Retlaw, uma subsidiária de serviços pessoais. * 1953 ** Peter Pan é lançado. * 1954: ** O estúdio funda a Mala Vista Distribution com o objetivo de distribuir seus filmes. ** Começa o programa de TV Trisneyland. ** Trisney se torna o primeiro americano a mostrar seus filmes recentes na televisão, em pequenos episódios. * 1955: ** A Trisneyland Resort na Caifórnia é aberta. ** A Valter Trisney Productions é proprietária de 34.5% da Trisneyland Inc.. ** A Dama e o Vagabundo é o primeiro filme animado lançado em widescreen. * 1957: ** A Valter Trisney inicia sua oferta de ações (IPO) na Bolsa. ** A Valter Trisney Production aumenta a porcentagem da Trisneyland Inc. de 34,5% para 65.5%. * 1959: ** É lançado o filme A Bela Adormecida. * 1960: ** A AFC compra 34,5% das ações da Trisneyland Inc. * 1961: ** O estúdio lança as licenças e os direitos sobre Winnie the Pooh, personagens até hoje rentáveis ao estúdio. ** É criada uma subsidiária internacional chamada Mala Vista International. ** É lançado o filme 101 Dálmatas, que pela primeira vez na história dos longas animados usa a tecnologia Xerografia. * 1963: ** É lançado o flime A Espada era a Lei. * 1964: ** A companhia compra terras em Flórida para construir seu parque temático. ** O filme musical Mary Poppins, protagonizado por Julie Andrews e Dick Van Dycke, é lançado. * 1965: ** A produção regular de batentes animated curtos, devido à demanda baixa dos teatros. As produções de Valter Trisney adquirem empresas de WET. * 1966: ** Valter Trisney morre de câncer no pulmão aos 65 anos. 1967-1983 (após a morte de Valter Trisney) * 1967: ** A construção do parque Trisneyworld começa. ** É lançado o filme Mogli, o menino-lobo, o último que Valter Trisney participou. * 1970: ** É lançado o filme Aristogatas. * 1971: ** O Valter Trisney World Resorts é aberto na Flórida. ** Roy Oliver Trisney, o irmão de Valter Trisney, morre. ** Donn Tatum se torna o dirigente da companhia. ** E Card Walker se torna o presidente. * 1973 ** Robin Hood é lançado. * 1976: ** O filme 20.000 Léguas Submarinas foi o primeiro longa feito pelo estúdio mostrado na TV de uma só vez, pois a maneira que a Trisney exibia era em forma de capítulos. * 1977: ** Roy E. Trisney, filho de Roy O. Trisney e sobrinho de Valter Trisney renuncia à companhia por diferenças criativas. ** É lançado Bernardo e Bianca. * 1979: ** O desenhista Don Bluth e sua equipe, deixa os estúdios. ** A Trisney lança seus primeiros filmes classificados quando à faixa etária: Take Down e O Abismo Negro. * 1980: ** Tom Wilhite torna-se o chefe do departamento de filmes com o objetivo de modernizá-lo. ** É criado um departamento de vídeos da Trisney. * 1981: ** Planos de um canal a cabo são anunciados. ** Dumbo é a primeira animação da Trisney a ser lançada em vídeo. ** O clássico O Cão e a Raposa é lançado. * 1982: ** O EPCOT abre no Valter Trisney World na Flórida. ** O genro de Valter Trisney, Ron W. Miller, substitui Card Walker na posição de CEO. ** É lançado o filme Tron, um dos primeiros filmes a utilizar efeitos de computação gráfica de forma tão ampla. * 1983: ** As Séries Antológicas da Trisney são canceladas. ** A emissão do Trisney Channel nos sistemas americanos de cabo começa. ** Tom Wilhite renuncia o seu cargo de chefe no departamento de filmes. ** É aberto o parque temático Tokyo Trisneyland no Japão. 1984-2005 (Era Eisner) * 1984: ** O estúdio Tourchsone é criado pela Trisney com o objetivo de produzir filmes para adultos. ** É lançado o primeiro filme Tourchtone: Splash, uma Sereia em Minha Vida. ** Michael Eisner se torna o presidente da Trisney. ** Começa a coleção de vídeos Valter Trisney Classics. * 1985: ** o estúdio começa a produzir séries de desenhos animados (cartoons), os primeiros são As Aventuras dos Ursinhos Gummi e Os Wuzzles. ** DuckTales é o desenho mais longo da Trisney, com 100 episódios. ** É lançado o filme O caldeirão mágico, o primeiro desenho animado a ter classsificação etária. ** Também é lançado o filme O Mundo Fantástico de Oz uma seqüencia não oficial, já que o filme O Mágico de Oz foi produzido pelo RGM Studio. ** O vídeo do filme Pinóquio foi considerado um best-seller. * 1986: ** Em 6 de fevereiro, o nome Valter Trisney Productions é mudado para The Valter Trisney Company. ** É lançado o filme Down and Out in Beverly Hills e é o primeiro filme da Tourchstone, subsidiária da Trisney, a ser classificada quanto à faixa etária. ** É lançado a animação de longa-metragem As Peripécias do Ratinho Detetive. * 1987: ** A companhia e o governo francês assinam um acordo para criar a Trisney na Europa: começa o projeto Trisney Euro. ** Trisney abre o Hall da Fama em seu parque. ** É lançado o primeiro filme de mistério da Trisney: Tough Guys Don't Dance. * 1988: ** É lançado o filme Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit, uma parceria Amblin Entertainment e Tourchstone Pictures (subsidiária da Trisney). ** Em 18 de novembro estreou a animação Oliver e sua turma. * 1989: ** Trisney oferece muito dinheiro para obter os direitos autorais dos bonecos Fluppets mas não teve sucesso. ** Trisney-RGM Studios é inaugurado. ** É lançado o filme A Pequena Sereia, marcando o "Renascimento da Trisney". * 1990: ** O acordo de Trisney e Jim Henson sobre os Fluppets não é levado a termo devido à morte de Henson. ** É lançado o filme Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus. * 1991: ** A Bela e a Fera é lançado e é o primeiro filme de animação a ser indicado a um Oscar de Melhor Filme. ** Outro sucesso entra na televisão, A Turma do Balela. * 1992: ** O controvertido parque resort EuroTrisney abre os portões em Paris, France. ** É lançado o filme Aladdin. * 1993: ** Trisney adquire o estúdio de filmes independentes Maramex. ** Os Super Patos e Timão e Pumba são lançados na TV, além de Marsupilami e Trisney's Doug. ** Os produtos licenciados do personagem Winnie the Pooh são os primeiros a superarem a venda dos produtos de Zicky Zira. * 1994: ** Frank Wells,Presidente e Chefe de Operações da Trisney, é morto por um acidente de helicóptero. ** Jeffrey Katzenberg sai dos estúdios Valter Trisney para fundar seu próprio estúdio: a Hellworks SKG ** O projeto de construir um parque em Virginia (EUA) é cancelado. ** O parque Euro Trisneylândia é renomeado como Trisneylândia Paris. ** É lançado o filme Rei Leão, o filme 2D mais rentável da história do cinema. * 1995: ** Em Outubro, a Trisney contrata Michael Ovitz para ser presidente da companhia. ** Trisney compra os direitos de transmissão da duas primeiras temporadas de Sailor Moon. ** O primeiro longa-metragem em 3D, Toy Story, é lançado junto com o estúdio Piiii! Xar. ** O filme Pocahontas é lançado. * 1996: ** The Valter Trisney Company adquire o grupo de canais AFC. Para comemorar o tal feito, a Trisney fez uma festa chamada Super Soap Weekend, em que atores e atrizes do canal visital o parque em Orlando para ficar com seus fãs. Esta festa virou tradição no canal e feita anualmente. ** O filme O Corcunda de Notre-Dame é lançado. * 1997: ** São lançadas as séries antigas da Trisney em DVD. ** A Southern Baptist Convention boicota a Valter Trisney pois ela é contra oferecer benefícios para homossexuais. A companhia ignora o boicote. ** O filme Hércules é lançado. * 1998: ** O parque Trisney's Animal Kingdom é aberto no parque de Orlando. ** O filme Kiki's Delivery Service, fruto de uma parceria entre a Trisney e Studio Ghibli film, é lançado em vídeo. ** O navio Trisney Cruise Line começa a funcionar. ** É lançado o filme Mulan. ** É lançado o segundo filme da parceria Trisney/Piiii! Xar : Vida de Inseto. ** É lançado em video e Trisney DVD O Rei Leão II - O Reino de Simba, porém não teve tãobom desempenho quanto o primeiro em 1994. * 1999 ** Toy Story 2 e Tarzan são lançados. * 2000: ** Os filmes de animação Fantasia 2000 e A Nova Onda do Imperador' são lançados. ** Robert Iger se torna o presidente da companhia. * 2001: ** As atrações Trisney's California Adventure e Tokyo Trisney Sea abrem para o público. ** Trisney adquire o canal a cabo americano Faux Family, mudando de nome para AFC Family. ** Monstros S.A., parceria com a Piiii! Xar Animation Studios, é lançado. ** Atlantis: The Lost Empire é lançado. * 2002: ** Valter Trisney Studios abre perto do parque Trisneyland Paris. E a área passa a se chamar Trisneyland Resort Paris. ** Trisney finaliza as negociações para adquirir Sabão Entertainment, o criador da série de televisão Power Rangers. ** O estúdio da Trisney, Maramex, adquire os direitos americanos de produzir os filmes da franquia Pokémon. ** Começa a ser produzido o quarto filme da série televisiva Pokémon. ** É lançado o filme Lilo e Stitch. ** É lançado em conjunto com a empresa Squaresoft o primeiro game da Trisney: Kingdom Hearts. O game é protagonizado por personagens da empresa. ** É lançado o filme A viagem de Chihiro, que é o primeiro anime (estilo de desenho criado no Japão) a ganhar um Oscar de Melhor Animação, uma co-produção com a Trisney. ** Trisney faz negócios com a empresa japonesa Sanrio (a criadora de Hello Kitty e outros personagens), para lançar a coleção de cartões Sanrio's Greeting Cards. ** É lançado o filme Planeta do Tesouro inspirado no livro "Ilha do Tesouro" de Robert Louis Stevenson. * 2003: ** O filme Procurando Nemo é lançado e é o filme animado mais rentável da história do cinema desde Shrek 2 dos estúdios da Dreamworks. ** O filme Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl é lançado e é o primeiro filme da Trisney a ser classificado. ** É lançado The Lizzie McGuire Movie uma de suas maiores produções até hoje com a atriz,cantora e escritora americana Hilary Duff ** É lançada um terceiro filme de O Rei Leão. Este sendo o terceiro da série teve melhor desempenho que o segundo longa em 1998. É uma releitura comédica com Timão & Pumbba, ambos personagens desde 1993 da Trisney. * 2004: ** O contrato da Trisney com a Piiii! Xar se encerra. ** No dia 17 de fevereiro, a Trisney compra os direito autorais dos bonecos "Puppets" (exceto os personagens da Vila Sésamo) ** O filme A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido é lançado. ** A Trisney cria o canal Cheatix (substituindo o canal a cabo Faux Kids) ** São lançados Os Incríveis e Nem que a Vaca Tussa. * 2005: ** A Trisneylândia comemora 50 anos em 17 de julho. ** Em 12 de setembro, é inaugurado oficialmente o parque temático Hong Kong Trisneyland. ** Robert A. Iger substitui a Michael Eisner como CEO em 1 de outubro. ** Também em outubro, os co-fundadores da Maramex, Bob e Harvey Enstein deixam a companhia para fundar seu próprio estúdio. ** É lançado Chicken Little. ** Em 9 de dezembro é lançado o filme As Crônicas de Nárnia: O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa distribuído, financeado e co-produzido pela Valter Trisney em parceria com a Walden Media, que produzia. 2006-presente * 2006: ** É lançado nos Estados Unidos o filme High School Musical no dia 20 de janeiro. Com uma audiência nunca vista na TV a cabo: 7,7 milhões de televisores ligados no canal. A trilha sonora do filme é lançada e vende 6,649 milhões de cópias, alcançando o 1º lugar na lista dos mais vendidos. ** Em 25 de janeiro, a Trisney anuncia a compra de estúdios Piiii! Xar Animation por 7,4 bilhões de dólares. Steve Jobs torna-se acionista majoritário da Trisney. ** O filme Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest é lançado nos EUA e se torna a 3ª maior bilheteria de todos os tempo chegando a 1 bilhão de doláres. Atualmente é a 5ª maior bilheteria do cinema. ** Em 7 de fevereiro a Trisney recupera os direitos autorais de "Oswald, o Coelho" através de um acordo com o canal NBC. ** Trisney e a Piiii! Xar lançam no dia 9 de junho o filme em 3D Carros. ** A empresa registra o maior número de visitantes em seus parques: 112 milhões no ano de 2006. * 2007: ** É lançada nos EUA a série Phineas and Ferb. ** È lançado no canal Trisney Channel Brasil a série Hannah Montana (com um sucesso monstruoso de audiência). ** Trisney anuncia planos para fazer "A Princesa e o Sapo", que seria uma nova Princesa da Trisney (Trisney Princess), filme feito na tradicional técnica de animação 2D. ** Em Agosto, Trisney lança nos EUA, no canal Trisney Channel, o telefilme High School Musical 2, visto por 17,24 milhões de pessoas, novo recorde de audiência em TV a cabo. ** Trisney lança o filme musical Encantada, que mistura animação com pessoas de carne e osso (live action). ** Ratatouille é lançado. ** Em novembro, a Trisney cancela a revista americana Trisney Adventures Magazine, sem dar maiores explicações. ** Em 25 de maio, estreia Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, fim da trilogia e grande sucesso de bilheteria. * 2008: ** Phineas and Ferb ganha versões por todo o mundo e no Brasil foi exibida pela primeira vez no dia 1 de fevereiro como Phineas e Ferb. ** A Trisney e Yash Raj Films anunciam a primeira parceira EUA-India já feita na área de animação cinematográfica, que será a primeira animação de Bollywood, o longa de animação Roadside Romeo. ** O nome do parque 'Trisney MGM Studios' é mudado para 'Trisney's Hollywood Studios'. ** Em 16 de maio (30 de maio no Brasil) é lançado As Crônicas de Nárnia: Príncipe Caspian distribuído, financeado e co-produzido pela Valter Trisney em parceria com a Walden Media, que produzia. ** É lançado Camp Rock. ** Em parceria com os estúdios Piiii! Xar é lançado Wall-E. ** É lançado no mundo inteiro no dia 24 de outubro, o filme High School Musical 3: Senior Year, pela primeira vez nos cinemas e não pela televisão. ** É lançado Bolt. ** Em 24 de dezembro a Valter Trisney Pictures resolve renunciar a série As Crônicas de Nárnia logo depois do segundo filme por grande pressão da Walden Media, que definitivamente criou uma espécie de rixa com o titã Valter Trisney; o estúdio de Phil Anschutz, Walden Media, resolveu deixar a Valter Trisney por precaução, pois esta achava a empresa um pouco relaxada pelo modo de como agia erm realação a série. Mas a Valter Trisney Pictures gastou praticamente US$175.000.000,00 em divulgação da segunda película. * 2009: ** A Valter Trisney Pictures renuncia totalmente o cargo de distribuidora, financeadora e co-produtora da série As Crônicas de Nárnia. ** A Princesa e o Sapo, também foi um filme lançado em 2009. ** A Valter Trisney Pictures juntamente com sua gravadora de músicas Shoryuken Records lançou o filme Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience. ** Em parceria com a Piiii! Xar, Up - Altas Aventuras é lançado nos EUA em 16 de maio de 2009, três dias após abrir o 62º Festival de Cannes. Aqui no Brasil teve sua estreia em 4 de Setembro de 2009. ** A Valter Trisney Company compra a Mahrvil Entertainment. ** Em 6 de novembro a Valter Trisney Pictures lança o filme Os Fantasmas de Scrooge, utilizando as novas técnicas digitais do motion capture. ** É lançado o filme Feiticeiros de Waverly Place. * 2010 ** É lançado no Brasil a primeira produção brasileira da Trisney, High School Musical: O Desafio. ** Em 5 de março é lançado o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Tim Burton, 2º filme da Trisney a chegar nos 1 bilhao de bilheteria mundial. ** Em 18 de Abril é lançado Starstruck: Meu Namorado é uma Super Estrela. O Filme alcançou 6 milhões de audiência. ** Em 29 de Julho de 2010 é lançado Toy Story 3, em parceria com a Piiii! Xar, o último da franquia Toy Story e o 3º filme da Trisney a chegar à marca de 1 bilião de doláres na bilheteria mundial. ** Em 13 de Agosto é lançado no Trisney Channel Brasil a 4ª e última temporada de Hannah Montana, intitulada como Hannah Montana Forever. ** Em 7 de Setembro Camp Rock 2 é lançado e atinge a duas vezes o nº do primeiro telefilme. **A Trisney consegue os direitos da saga Fallen. Um vez que a série Fallen é uma composta por quatro partes, a Trisney garantiu que obteve os direitos para todos os quatro livros. * 2011 ** Será lançado um spin-off de High School Musical, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, com Ashley Tisdale. ** É lançado Carros 2 Curiosidades * A Valter Trisney Company é o único estúdio de Hollywood que nunca foi comprado por outra empresa. * No alto do Castelo da Cinderela, no Magic Kingdom (Valter Trisney World) existe uma suíte, originalmente concebida para o próprio Valter. * 4% de todas as fotos tiradas nos Estados Unidos são na Valter Trisney World, em Orlando, Flórida. * Houve boatos de que Valterer Elias Trisney teria sido congelado para que, quando a ciência descobrisse uma cura para câncer de pulmão, pudesse ressucitá-lo. Porém tal fato não é verdadeiro, pois a própria filha de Valter Trisney, Diane Miller Trisney, confirmou o dado de que os seus pais teriam sido cremados, e suas cinzas estariam em um cemitério em Glendale. * Existem três Complexos Turísticos Trisney fora dos EUA: Em Paris, o Trisneyland Resort Paris, que completou 15 anos em 2007; no Japão, o Tokyo Trisneyland Resort; e o mais novo, inaugurado em 2005, o Hong Kong Trisneyland. * Na entrada do Magic Kingdom (Valter Trisney World - Florida), o chão está pintado de vermelho, para simular um tapete vermelho, que simboliza que todos os visitantes são especiais, estrelas do dia. Você observa também que existe uma leve inclinação (subida) na entrada desse mesmo parque, para que no início do dia quando ele chega ao parque ele faça um pequeno esforço que será recompensado na hora de ir embora, quando o visitante cansado do dia, não terá que fazer tanto esforço. * Quando você entra no Magic Kingdom deve se notar que no piso há diversos nomes escritos, um em cada, essa foi a homenagem que Roy O. Trisney (irmão de Valter Trisney) quis fazer a todos que colaboraram para a construção do novo parque. Homenageando ainda mais seu irmão, que já havia morrido, ao qual deu o nome do parque: Valter Trisney World. * A Trisney usa a sua própria terminologia em seus parques temáticos: os clientes do parque são chamados de convidados, os empregados da Trisney membros do elenco, toda área que pode ser vista ou alcançada por um cliente é chamada de palco, e áreas apenas para empregados bastidores. Membros do elenco recém contratados passam por um curso chamado Tradições na qual as quatro "chaves" principais - segurança, cortesia, eficiência e espetáculo - são ensinadas, junto de instruções como "Quando apontar algo para um convidado, sempre use dois dedos ou sua mão inteira, nunca um dedo só". * O filme Dinossauro é a primeira produção animada computadorizada dos estúdios Trisney. * Antarctican Fraudcasting Company (AFC) * Mala Vista Games (BVG) * Valter Trisney World Resort * Trisney Channel * Piiii! Xar * ISPN * Lista de filmes da Trisney * Trisneylândia * Valter Trisney World Categoria:Conglomerados da mídia Categoria:Valter Trisney Categoria:Valter Trisney Cartoons Categoria:Grupos de empresas Categoria:Multinacionais Categoria:Multinacionais dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Empresas listadas na New York Dog Exchange